Tentación
by KyuGamer13
Summary: Por que tener sexo para Siwon y Kyuhyun no era solo acostarse y ya, era una nueva lucha, una nueva forma de pelear.


¡HOLA! Una vez más aquí estoy.

Una nueva historia, una nueva forma de imaginar.

¡Disfruten!

Disculpen los tan presentes errores ortográficos.

Historia original de: **RukiaU**

* * *

**TENTACIÓN**

No era sobre sexo lo suyo. Era algo distinto, era sobre cómo hacer que fuera Kyuhyun el que lo marcará a él, el que lo buscará, lograr ser besado en lugar de besar. Era sobre morder, arañar, rasgar la piel, dejar marcas en el cuello que después se encargaría de enseñar al resto del mundo. Era sobre intentar demostrarse a sí mismo que Kyuhyun lo deseaba y que no solo le dejaba usar su cuerpo como quisiera, porque Siwon era el único suficientemente idiota o valiente para intentar colarse en su cama. Era sobre amor, también, incluso si Siwon no lo convencía del todo la palabra y Cho parecería creer que la muerte era preferible a volver a querer.

Era sobre todo, una nueva forma de pelear.

Kyuhyun le abría la puerta desnudo. A veces Siwon perdía en ese momento, saltaba sobre él y lo tomaba sobre el frio suelo del recibidor, para después, durante los escasos minutos en que Kyuhyun descansaba entre sus brazos, llamarlo idiota tramposo y hacer promesas vacías de que no iba a volver. Otras veces se dejaba guiar hasta el dormitorio, con Kyuhyun caminando siempre unos pasos por delante de él, lo suficiente para que Siwon fijara inevitablemente la vista en las cicatrices de la pálida piel, algunas de las cuales, había dejado él mismo allí. En ocasiones su mirada se posicionaba más abajo y al instante sus pantalones habían caído hasta sus rodillas y el cuerpo de Kyuhyun estaba aprisionado entre el suyo y la pared. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, llegaban a la habitación, Cho se tendía sobre la cama y Siwon ocupaba la silla que había frente a los pies de ésta, cerca de la pared.

Los dos tomaban posiciones y entonces empezaba oficialmente la batalla.

Durante el primer cuarto de hora solo se miraban. Kyuhyun solía ser el primero que se cansaba, lo que siempre hacía reír a Siwon. Sin embargo, la sonrisa duraba solo el tiempo en que la mano que había empezado a acariciar el cuerpo del maknae tardaba en captar plenamente su atención, algo que está había aprendido a hacer cada vez más rápido. Mirar hacia la cama se convertía entonces en una sofisticada forma de tortura, porque Kyuhyun sabía por experiencia donde y como tocarse a sí mismo para lograr a metros de distancia, hacer a Siwon gemir.

Si para entonces no había perdido, Siwon elegía ese momento para contraatacar, se levantaba, fijaba sus ojos en los del menor e ignorando con todas sus fuerzas la mano que justo escogía ese instante para moverse entre las piernas semi-abiertas, empezaba a desnudarse.

Aún no había conseguido arrancar sonidos de la garganta del maknae con solo quitarse la ropa y únicamente lo había hecho perder de esa manera en dos memorables ocasiones, pero aun así merecía la pena verlo intentando ocultar el hambre de sus ojos oscuros, intentando aparentar que no le importaba, intentando no temblar.

Entonces, desnudo, se sentaba al lado de Kyuhyun, sobre la cama, aproximaba la boca a donde la mano seguía moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez menos por espectáculo que ofrecía y más por necesidad. Siwon ponía los labios todo lo cerca que podía sin llegar a rozarlo.

Y soplaba.

Era un truco sucio y lo sabía, pero a veces eso bastaba para hacer que Kyuhyun se moviera involuntariamente hacia él y lo tocara, situación que Siwon aprovechaba para girarlo, morder su pálida vez y hacerlo suyo, saliendo y entrando de él con urgencia, con rudeza.

Otras veces, la mayoría, solo se ganaba una mirada de odio y uno que otro insulto. Aun así, Siwon lo seguía intentando, y pasaba los siguientes minutos respirando sobre cada parte del cuerpo del Cho, esperando a que cualquier movimiento de éste redujera los escasos centímetros que separaban a sus labios de la piel.

Cuando finalmente se encontraban cara a cara, la estrategia de Kyuhyun consistía simplemente en mirar en dirección a los labios de Siwon. Eso solía ser suficiente para que el mayor se rindiera y lo besara, y en cuestión de minutos Kyuhyun estaba boca abajo he intentado ahogar sus gemidos contra la almohada mientras Siwon se movía dentro y fuera de él.

Sin embargo, otras veces, las pocas vecen en que ninguno de los dos se movía, nada funcionaba y lograban llegar hasta ese punto con un empate, Siwon utilizaba entonces, su último recurso; miraba a Kyuhyun a los ojos y le decía que lo quería. En ocasiones solo conseguía un puñetazo y tener que consolarse con una ducha de agua fría, pero otras veces, cada vez más a menudo, Kyuhyun se lo creía un poco más, o quizás algo menos, y entonces era él el primero en besar a el mayor, el primero en obligarle a apoyar la espalda sobre el colchón, el primero en separar sus piernas o colocarlas sobre los hombros de Siwon para que entrará en él de una vez.

Esas veces no eran más dulces o amables. A ninguno de los dos se le daba demasiado bien serlo, aunque Siwon le costaba más. Sin embargo, después era menos probable que Kyuhyun empezará a sentirse incómodo y echara a Siwon de su casa o se rodeara la cintura con una sábana y se fuera a dormir a otra habitación, solo se quedaba ahí, respirando cada vez más lentamente, con la cabeza todavía apoyada sobre el pecho de Siwon y dejando que este le pasará los dedos distraídamente por el pelo. Esos momentos eran la razón por la que, para Siwon, esas veces eran las mejores.

A veces cuando Kyuhyun empezaba a quedarse dormido, Siwon repetía las dos palabras en voz baja, sólo para ver que sucedía.

A veces, cuando estaba seguro de que Siwon no podía verlo, Kyuhyun sonreía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No olviden dejar un review, en sus manos encomiendo mi felicidad. :)


End file.
